Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) is a method allowing a computer system to directly read or modify the memory of another computer system. RDMA-enabled network interface adapter establishes connections to transfer the data directly between specified buffers in the user-space memory. Such data transfers require no work to be done by processors and no context switches, and the transfers may continue in parallel with other system operations. When an application performs an RDMA read or write request, the application data is delivered directly to the network, reducing latency and enabling fast data transfer.